A Valentine's Day to Remember
by Leeman
Summary: A Valentine's Day that will forever change the lives of Tenchi Masaki and the girls who live with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any other characters residing at the Misaki house. They all belong to Pioneer/AIC. I am not making any money off of this story so please don't sue me.   
  
Author's notes: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. This story is completely set in the OVA universe. Sayings in between *...* are thoughts. 'Nuff said, onto the story.  
  
It was the dawn of February 13, 2001. Tenchi awoke to find to familiar bloodshot eyes inches from his own. He immediately barked, "Ryoko! Is it necessary for you to be floating above me every morning!?!?"  
"I'm sorry Tenchi," she purred. "I must make sure you're safe."   
Tenchi half smiled at this. He really did like having her watch over him, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone, including himself. "Please move so I can get up," said Tenchi as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help feel a kind of warmth inside of them.  
"Sure Tenchi, but how 'bout a kiss first?" She said seductively. She watched the usual look of annoyance spread over his face. She liked to annoy him, but it did hurt her every time he rejected her charms.  
"Ryoko," Tench said in an annoyed voice, "Must we always have this conversation? I am not going to kiss you, and you know it. Now please leave so I can get up and get ready for school." Ryoko looked into his eyes for a few moments when an idea popped up in her head. If Tenchi wasn't going to kiss her, then she would just have to kiss him. An evil grin spread across her face, and before Tenchi could react, Ryoko floated down and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him passionately, and to her amazement, Tenchi kissed her back. After their lips were locked together for over a minute, Ryoko removed her lips from his. She smiled and then she phased out without saying a word.  
Tenchi just laid there staring at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what just happened. How could he have allowed himself to do such a thing? He was attracted to her, but he couldn't let anyone know that, especially Ryoko, because he didn't want any of the other girls living with him to know that. He didn't want to see the house destroyed or Ryoko hurt by Ayeka, and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. He knew all of the girls had feelings for him in one way or another. *God, I am such an idiot. Why do I let her get to me? What is Ayeka going to say when she finds out?* Tenchi pulled himself out of bed and went to take a shower. After he got out of the shower and dressed in his black school uniform, he went downstairs to find Sasami cooking breakfast.  
"Good morning Sasami." Tenchi said as he walked up behind her. "Need any help?"   
"Good morning Tenchi," Sasami beamed with a smile that would make the hardest heart melt. "I have everything under control here, but could you please wake up everyone else and tell them breakfast is nearly done?"  
"Sure Sasami," said Tenchi as he began heading out of the room. He was headed for Washu's lab. When he got there, he knocked and waited for Washu to answer. Suddenly a subspace portal opened up behind him, and Washu walked out and grabbed Tenchi's butt. Tenchi yelped and jumped a few feet in the air. Upon landing, he quickly turned around to see Washu looking up at him with an innocent smile on her face.   
"What do you want Tenchi? Did you come here to let me get that sample? Her smile broadened, and the door to her lab flew open and a robot grabbed Tenchi with its six long tentacle-like arms and flew back into the lab with Tenchi screaming in horror all the way. It finally approached a familiar wall unit used to trap any victims Washu was able to get into her lab. Using its tentacle-like arms it strapped Tenchi to the wall unit despite his screams and desperate struggling. A subspace portal opened up once more and Washu appeared wearing a tight nurse outfit. A wicked smile spread across her face as she saw Tenchi had already been strapped to the wall.   
"Washu, please let me go," said a desperate Tenchi as he looked at Washu with a look of terror on his face.  
"Now Tenchi, you don't really want me to let you go. Quit being so shy, it's a lot more fun when you cooperate" Washu giggled and her holotop computer appeared out of thin air and began rapidly typing in commands.   
"Let me go, Washu!" Tenchi was desperately trying to free himself, but there was no escape. Washu looked up at him with a smile that would terrify a god. She hit one more key on her holotop, and all of Tench's clothes disappeared except for his stripped boxers. Washu's holotop disappeared and Washu pulled a white glove out of a small subspace portal, and put it on her hand. She walked up to Tenchi who was as terrified as a mouse cornered by a cat. She pulled back the elastic waist band on his boxers and then let it smack against his waist.   
"Please let me go, Washu. I don't want to be molested by a twelve-year-old." Tenchi realized he made a huge mistake in saying this. Washu was more than twenty thousand years old, and she could take on her extremely sexy adult form anytime she wanted to.  
"Have it your way, Tenchi." Washu was suddenly at eye level with Tenchi even though his feet were six inches off the ground. Tenchi looked down at her gorgeous body and gulped. Washu was pleased with his reaction. "Is that better Tenchi, dear?"  
A lump suddenly formed in his throat and he gulped again. He knew there was no escape. He sighed in resignation as he prepared himself for what Washu was going to do to him. Suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Washu, if I try to summon the light hawk wings for you to study later on tonight after I get home from school, will you let me go?"  
Washu thought this over for a second and replied, "Sure, but it would be so much more fun for you if you let me collect that sample." She looked at him with pleading eyes, and Tenchi felt a sudden yearning to tell her to go ahead and collect that sample. After all, he was a male teenager with the hormones to match, and Washu's beauty is matched by only a few elite women in the universe. Tenchi's uncanny ability to fight off any risque thoughts and urges took over, however.  
"Let me go now, or I will never let you study the light hawk wings," Tenchi said in a determined voice.   
"It's your loss Tenchi," said Washu in a disappointed voice. She pulled up her holotop computer again and typed a few commands into it. Tenchi's clothes were immediately returned and the restraints of the wall unit opened, letting Tenchi land on the ground safely. Washu suddenly shrunk down to her child form once again and her nurse outfit was replaced with her old science academy uniform replaced it. She took off her glove and threw it over her shoulder into a subspace portal that opened right on cue.   
Tenchi suddenly remembered breakfast and asked, "Washu, are you going to eat breakfast this morning?" As if on cue, her stomach let out an audible rumble.  
"I'm starving. Let's go eat." She opened a subspace portal, and she and Tenchi walked through it. After taking a few steps through a black area with green steaks flying past them, an opening appeared. Tenchi and Washu walked through the opening and into the dining room. Sasami was setting the table and the aroma of pancakes filled the air. Tenchi walked up stairs to wake up Mihoshi and Ayeka.  
After eating their breakfast, which was uneventful due to Ryoko's absence, everyone praised Sasami for her excellent cooking and went about their usual activities. Tenchi went off to school. Ayeka did the laundry, and Sasami dusted throughout the house with Ryo-ohki in cabbit form, sitting on top of her head. Mihoshi vacuumed, and Washu conducted her experiments. Yosho carried out his duties as the shrine master, and Ryoko was no where to be found. All of the girls gathered in the living room to watch soap operas with the exception of Ryoko. Ayeka and Washu were curious as to why Ryoko would miss watching the soaps. She has never missed a single episode since she started watching them. Ryoko completely shut off her mental link with Washu a couple of days ago, which prevented Washu from reading Ryoko's thoughts. Soon, however, Washu and Ayeka forgot all about Ryoko as they lost themselves in the realm of romance in the wonderful world of the soap opera.   
Ryoko sat in a special spot she discovered last spring while floating through the woods. Cherry blossoms rained on Ryoko as she sat on the special throne-like seat that she carved out of a block of marble. It resembled a love seat, but it had an arm rest in the middle. Ryoko had carved beautiful designs all over it, including Tenchi's face on the back rest of one seat and her own face on the other. There were many other marble items around this small clearing that was surrounded by cherry trees. She had a bust of every member of the family, including Ayeka. She also had a life-sized statue of her and Tenchi with their arms around each other and their faces just inches apart. Their eyes were locked on each other, and their facial expressions told of pure joy. Her statues were so lifelike that they would blow Michaelangelo's statues away. She carved each of these statues using a small tool that she formed from of her energy ball and took extreme care in keeping this spot a secret. She sat there staring at the statue of her and Tenchi. Oh how she wished that statue would become a reality, but Tenchi was not interested in her as a lover. She finally kissed Tenchi which was something she had wanted to do for more than 18 years now, but she knew it was wrong of her to do so in such a manner. Even though Tenchi kissed back, she still forced him to do so. She wanted him to kiss her on his own will, and not out of instinct. She loved him so much that she was willing to die a thousand painful deaths in order to save him. There is nothing that she wouldn't do for him. She couldn't express her feelings for him though. She kept up her fortress of strength, and wouldn't let anyone see the frail person underneath. She played Tenchi and glomped him every chance she got because she wanted to be close to him. Even though he would push her away, she could feel him close to her for a few moments. She would tease and annoy him because she couldn't openly express how she felt about him. Each time she glomped him though, she hoped against hope that he wouldn't push her away, but he did every time. Kagato had never allowed her to feel any emotions or weakness. His influence left its mark on her soul, and therefore she hid her emotions behind a veil of playfulness. Despite her attempts to hide her true nature, sometimes it would shine through. She would often comfort Sasami after a bad nightmare and sing her back to sleep. On cold nights, she would put Mihoshi's blanket back on her when she kicked it off in her sleep. When Ayeka would pass out from drinking too much sake, it was Ryoko who put her to bed and made her as comfortable as possible. Ryoko was a gentle, caring, loving soul, but she also hid an enormous amount of sorrow and guilt for the thousands upon thousands of people Kagato made her kill. Every time she slept she had nightmares of the hell that evil bastard put her through. She wished she could bring all of the people she killed back to life so they could be with their families. At times she considered herself unworthy of being loved by anyone, and she would contemplate leaving her family for the solitude and coldness of space. She couldn't break up the bond that Sasami had with Ryo-ohki though. Besides Tenchi, the person she felt closest to was Sasami. She loved Sasami like a little sister. This was because Sasami was always so cheerful. She couldn't stand to see the child cry. She killed hundreds of little girls like her, but she would make sure no harm ever came upon a beautiful blue hair on her head. She knew it would hurt her very much if she left with Ryo-ohki. During the two years she has lived with Tenchi, she has become fond of every family member in one way or the other. Ayeka is probably her best friend, but theirs is a complicated relationship. They express their feelings by fighting. They use harsh word and throw energy blasts at each other, but they would never intentionally harm one another. They would get drunk together quite often, and even have serious talks in which they were honest with each other once in a blue moon. They really did hate each other during the first months of living with Tenchi, but they gradually developed into good friends. If a day went by where they didn't fight, they would feel like that day would be a total loss. Ryoko also loved her mom, Washu, but they had a bad relationship. Ryoko hated it when Washu would try to get a certain sample from Tenchi, and Washu also played cruel tricks on Ryoko. Ryoko also was displeased at the fact that Washu acts like a child most of the time. She wished she would grow up, and actually act like a mother would. Ryoko was also found of Mihoshi in a way. Ryoko also drank with Mihoshi on occasion, and she has a few memories of their adventures together. Ryoko couldn't believe how lucky the blonde was though. She has luck that would put the Irish to shame. Once, Ryoko and she went to a casino. Mihoshi engaged in several card games, and she won every one of them. Ryoko also won quite a bit of money playing the slot machines, but Mihoshi brought home 10 times the amount of money Ryoko had. Ryoko was fond of Yosho too. Because he imprisoned her in the cave, her days of mass murder came to an end, and she fell in love with Tenchi. Tenchi gave her a purpose in life. Even though the cave was a dark hell, it was nothing compared to her life with Kagato. Yosho was also a good person to talk to at times. She even liked Nobilyuki. He was a nice person to have a conversation with when he wasn't trying to look down her blouse.  
When the soap operas were over, Sasami cooked chicken and noodle soup for lunch. Ayeka was a little worried about Ryoko missing two meals and their soap operas, but she figured Ryoko could take care of herself. Yosho also thought it odd that Ryoko would be absent for two meals. He dismissed it as one of her mood swings though and proceeded to eat the delicious lunch Sasami had prepared. After lunch, Yosho went back to the shrine, and Washu returned to her lab. Mihoshi went to watch her favorite show, Space Police Policemen, and Sasami played checkers with Ryo-ohki who was now in her toddler form. Ayeka decided to have a soak in the onsen. Ryoko had fallen asleep on her throne.   
Tenchi was staring outside the window, totally oblivious to the teacher's lecture on the history of World War II. He was thinking about the kiss Ryoko planted on him this morning. Why had she kissed him like that? Why did he enjoy it so much? Why does Ryoko watch over him while he sleeps? He knew that Ryoko liked him, but how deep where her feelings for him? She kissed him with such passion and intensity that it left any kisses Romeo and Juliet ever exchanged in the dust. It felt so right to kiss her though. His heart, mind, and body were one in that moment. He felt so warm and safe, like he had when his mother used to hold him in her arms. He didn't want the kiss to end, and he was saddened when Ryoko pulled her lips away from his. It was the first time he had ever kissed one of the girls. When the class was over, Tenchi went to his locker. As soon as he arrived, a girl by the name of Sakuya walked over and handed him a Valentine's card. He thanked her, and suddenly he realized that he didn't get the girls at home anything for Valentine's Day. He cursed at himself for being so forgetful, and he vowed to get them presents right after school. Luckily, he was just paid his allowance, so he had plenty of money to buy them all gifts. The rest of the day dragged by slowly. Finally, the bell of his final class rang, signaling the end of school. Instead of heading straight home, he headed into town to buy all of the girls gifts. He stopped at a candy store first. He saw a small, heart-shaped box filled with white chocolates. He decided that it was perfect for Sasami because she is always cooking superb meals, and white chocolate is simply the chocolate of chocolates. He also spotted a cute teddy bear that was holding a small box of carmel candies. That would be perfect for Mihoshi. Next, he visited a large department store. He saw a small chocolate computer and thought it would be perfect for Washu. He continued to shop around until he spotted a large and white   
heart-shaped box, full of cream-filled chocolates. He thought it would be perfect for Ayeka. Now he had to find a gift for Ryoko. This was going to be a challenge. He shopped for about a half an hour before he spotted a small treasure chest. It was gold-plated with a small heart on the top. It was filled chocolate-covered cherries, and it had a message on the underside of the lid that said, "A friend is someone you know by heart." Tenchi thought it would be the perfect gift. He bought a red ribbon on the way home, and tied it in a bow on a carrot for Ryo-ohki. He also bought a half-dozen roses to put on his mother's grave. When he was done, he had spent all of the money he had, but he was very pleased with what he bought. Tenchi kept the items hidden from view by keeping them in a paper bag. When he arrived home, he hid the bag in his room and came downstairs to be with his family. Sasami was almost finished with dinner, and Ayeka went to tell Washu it was time to eat. Mihoshi was playing with her control cube, trying to get a glass of water. She had already materialized a small mountain of junk, before she finally succeeded. Ryo-ohki was begging Sasami for carrots, and Ryoko was still gone. Ayeka came to the table and sat down next to Tenchi, and Washu sat across from him. Nobilyuki sat next to Washu, followed by Yosho, who sat on the other side of Washu. Mihoshi sat next to Nobilyuki, and Sasami sat next to Ayeka after she brought all of the food to the table. Tenchi wondered where Ryoko was, and as if on cue, Ayeka let him know that Ryoko has been gone all day. Tenchi resolved to look for her after dinner and enjoyed the bourbon chicken Sasami served. "Tenchi, did you get all the girls a Valentine's Day gift?" asked Nobilyuki.  
"Yes, I bought them right after school," replied Tenchi.  
"What is Valentine's Day Lord Tenchi?" inquired Ayeka.  
"It's a holiday where people exchange gifts with their friends of the opposite sex,"   
"When is this Valentine's Day?" asked Washu.  
"Tomorrow," replied Tenchi. All of the girls gasped. After dinner, they all asked Nobilyuki for advice on buying Tenchi gifts. He explained more in depth about Valentine's Day, and also the traditional types of gifts. *Tomorrow will be a good day for Tenchi and me to confess our love for each other,* thought Ayeka. *I wonder why Tenchi didn't mention this holiday to us in the past,* thought Washu. Before Tenchi left to look for Ryoko, he was thoroughly questioned by the girls as to why he didn't tell them about Valentine's Day in the past. "Life was too hectic last year, and I also owed my dad (Nobilyuki is Tenchi's father, in case you didn't know) money for breaking his best bottle of wine, while throwing a ball for Ryo-ohki." Washu then materialized her holotop computer and turned Tenchi into a frog.  
"That will teach you for not buying the brightest and cutest genius in the universe a Valentine's Day gift." After watching Tenchi hop around in annoyance for about five minutes, Sasami asked Washu to restore Tenchi to his normal state. She typed in a command on her holotop and Tenchi became human again. Tenchi announced that he was going to look for Ryoko, and he quickly left. Ayeka would normally have protested, but she was worried about Ryoko as well, and she remained quiet. Tenchi checked the usual places Ryoko hung around. That included the cave, the shrine roof, and the roof of the Masaki house. He also checked Funaho (that is Yosho's space tree), but he couldn't find her. He was getting pretty worried, and he decided to ask Washu for some help. He headed back to the house, but he discovered that Nobilyuki had driven them into town so they could buy Tenchi gifts. Tenchi decided to check the onsen. *Maybe she came home and had a soak,* Tenchi thought. He knocked on the door because only women could open the door to the onsen. If a man opened it, a normal bathroom would be there. After getting no answer, he was getting pretty worried. It wasn't like Ryoko to miss meals. He thought about any other places Ryoko could be. He recalled seeing her go into the woods on a certain trail. He also recalled that she liked cherry blossoms. Maybe she went out there somewhere. He opened the dresser drawer and grabbed the Tenchi-ken. He also grabbed a flashlight because night was quickly approaching. He then left the house to follow the trail.   
The girls decided to split up once they reached town. They all agreed to meet back at the van in an hour. Sasami went with Ayeka and Ryo-ohki, and Mihoshi went with Washu. Ayeka's group stopped at a small flower shop. Ayeka bought a dozen pink carnations and told the shop keeper to have them put in a beautiful vase with a card that read, "With my love always Princess Ayeka." She told him that she would be back in 30 minutes to pick up her order. Sasami wanted to buy Tenchi some candy so their next stop was a candy store. Sasami bought a box of carmels. Having another 15 minutes before Ayeka's order was ready, the decided to stop at an ice cream shop and indulge in some hot fudge sundaes. Mihoshi and Washu went into a large department store and searched for their own gifts to give Tenchi. After searching for about 10 minutes, a balloon whose sting was attached to a small bag of Hershey's Kisses caught Washu's eye. After purchasing it, she sat on a bench in the front of the store to wait for Mihoshi. Twenty five minutes later, Mihoshi appeared with a heart shaped box of chocolates. They then proceeded to head back to the van. Ayeka's group went to pick up the order of flowers, and headed back to the van.   
They all arrived within 10 minutes and left for home.  
Tenchi had been walking quite some distance. The group of cherry trees was small, and he soon found himself walking in a pretty thick pine forest. It wasn't dark yet, but it would be within 30 minutes or so. Even though he had been in these woods many times, he had somehow neglected this area. He decided he would walk for another 10 minutes before he would turn back. As he was walking, he noticed some cherry blossoms on the ground. He knew they were two far away to come from the cherry trees at the beginning of the trail so that meant that they came from somewhere near. He walked for another minute before he noticed a large group of cherry trees up ahead. As he reached them, he noticed that they seemed to go back as far as the eye could see. He sighed and continued onward.  
Nobilyuki parked the van, and they all got out and went into the house. They were careful to not make a sound as they entered so they could hide their gifts before Tenchi could see them. They soon realized that he wasn't there, and not knowing where he and Ryoko were, they decided to wait patiently for his return.  
Tenchi walked and walked, but he still didn't see and end to the cherry trees. He just happened to look to the right and he noticed what appeared to be some statues. He decided to investigate and headed in that direction. The statues were very far away, and all he could tell is that they were statues of people. He soon realized that the statues were all members of his family. He stood in awe as he got close enough to see the details of the statues. His jaw dropped when he noticed the statue of him and Ryoko, holding each other.   
After staring at the statue for a few minutes, he regained his composure and looked around. He noticed Ryoko's sleeping form sitting on what appeared to be a marble love seat. He walked closer and examined the designs on the love seat. He noticed his face on the back the seat next to Ryoko's. *I never thought Ryoko to be the type to sculpt, and I never in a million years would have guessed she would be this good...* He looked at Ryoko. His heart skipped a beat as he saw how beautiful the marble background made her look. He noticed it was getting darker, so he decided to wake her up. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Ryoko. Ryoko, wake up. Rise and shine. Ryoko." Her eyes slowly opened and peered into Tenchi's. She smiled until she realized where she was.  
"Tenchi. Why are you here? How did you get here?" Before Tenchi could answer she phased out and reappeared behind him. Her secret was uncovered. She didn't want anyone to see this place, especially Tenchi.  
"Ryoko, Did you really create these statues?" She looked at him with tears forming in her eyes.   
"I didn't want anyone to know about this place. Why did you come here!?!?" she cried.   
Tenchi was startled by the anguish in her voice. He brought his head down and looked blankly at the ground. "I'm sorry Ryoko. I was worried about you. I looked all over for you, and I couldn't find you. I was scared that something had happened to you. I was thinking of what to do, and I remembered seeing you fly off in this direction a few times in the past. It was the last place I thought of looking."  
"Why were you worried about me? What business is it of yours where I am!?!?"  
"I care about you, Ryoko, I don't want anything to happen to you. You've never missed meals. I didn't know what to think. For all I know, someone seeking revenge on you for killing their family could have taken you or killed you!" Ryoko glared at him. His last comment pissed her off. She loved him with all of her heart though, and she didn't want to fight with him. She decided to take the easy way out, and she phased out and reappeared in the cave. She tried to hold back her tears, but she failed miserably. She sat down, hugged her knees, and she cried her eyes out.  
Tenchi stood there for a few moments in disbelief. *What the hell just happened here.* Sadness overtook him though and a tear made a trail down his face. He never meant to hurt her. He violated her soul. *How the hell was I supposed to know that this was her personal spot.* Bitterness replaced his sadness. *How many times has she violated my privacy? I don't act like that when she violates me.* Then he realized something. *I do act like that when she violates my privacy. This was her one place that she tried to keep hidden. She doesn't want anyone to know how much she cares. How could I have yelled at her like that? Man, I am so stupid! I hope she will forgive me.* It was getting dark, so he turned on his flashlight and began the long walk back to his house.  
Ayeka was getting worried. *What could that monster woman be doing with my Tenchi?* She decided to talk to Washu. She made her way to the door of Washu's lab and knocked. The door opened and Washu asked, "What is it, Ayeka?"  
"Is it possible for you to locate Ryoko and Tenchi?" Washu thought for a moment. She knew they were in the area because no space ships have left earth.  
"I could send out a few robots to survey the area."  
"Would you please, Washu?" Washu glared at her. Ayeka quickly realized her mistake. "I mean, would you please, Little Washu?" A cute, goofy smile appeared on Washu's face.  
"Of course I will Ayeka," Washu beamed. She phased in her holotop and furiously typed in some commands. Three robots, identical to the one that grabbed Tenchi earlier, flew out of the lab, through the house, and out the front door. Tenchi had just made his way out of the forest, when he saw three robots flying toward him. Tenchi decided to take out his frustrations on them. He layed low until they came in his range. He activated his Tenchi-ken and leaped in the air. In one swipe he cut through two of them. He quickly turned around to see the third one fly away. Washu was watching this on the display. *I wonder what his problem is.* She steered the robot towards the shrine to see if Ryoko was there. Tenchi smiled at the two demolished robots in front of him. *That is a great way to relieve stress.* He then headed for the house.   
After Washu checked the shrine, she decided to check the cave next. Ryoko was sitting in the cave. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still hugging her knees, and now she was rocking back and forth. *Why did Tenchi have to find that place?* she thought bitterly.   
*Wait a minute. Tenchi said he cared about me. He was actually scared something had happened to me. I shouldn't have acted like that. I need to apologize.* She stood up and flew out of the cave. She spotted a robot flying towards her. An evil smile spread across her face, and she formed her energy sword and sped towards her target. Washu tried to save her robot, but it was too late. Ryoko easily caught up to it and sliced it in half. *That was fun,* Ryoko thought. *What the hell is wrong with these people.* Washu thought bitterly. Tenchi walked into the house, and he was questioned by Ayeka. "Where were you Lord Tenchi? Where's Ryoko? Did that monster try to seduce you again?" Tenchi sighed.  
"I found Ryoko, but we had a little disagreement. She became angry and teleported somewhere, and I came home." Ayeka was puzzled by this. *What could have happened to make Ryoko mad at Tenchi?* "I am going to go to bed early tonight. Goodnight Ayeka."  
"Goodnight Lord Tenchi." Tenchi made his way upstairs. *I don't like what's going on here. I'll ask Ryoko whenever she comes home.*   
Ryoko was nearing the house. She decided that she needed to soak in the onsen for a while. She phased out and reappeared in the onsen in the nude. She lowered herself down into the water and sighed.  
Mihoshi decided to soak in the onsen after reading a sad romance novel. She had a bottle of sake with her as she ascended the stairs and walk up to the onsen door. When she opened it, she was surprised to find Ryoko soaking in the water.  
"Mind if I join you?" asked Mihoshi.  
"Suit yourself."  
"Want some sake?"  
"Just what the doctor ordered." A half hour and five bottles of sake later Ryoko and Mihoshi stumbled out of the onsen singing a messed up version of "Hanging by a moment" by Lifehouse. Tenchi was just about to sleep when he heard the drunken women. He quietly opened the door to see Ryoko and Mihoshi staggering down the hall supporting each other. He couldn't figure out what they were singing, but he thought it sounded familiar. He chuckled to himself and then he went back to bed.  
The next morning Tenchi awoke half expecting Ryoko to be floating above him, but then he remembered seeing her and Mihoshi stumbling down the hall. *Well, those two won't be up for a while.* He got dressed and followed the scent of sausage and bacon down the stairs.  
When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he met Ayeka. She gave him a quick hug and said, "Good morning Lord Tenchi. Happy Valentine's Day!"  
"Good morning, Ayeka, and happy Valentine's Day to you too." Tenchi made his way into the kitchen to greet Sasami. "Good morning Sasami. Happy Valentine's Day."  
"Good morning Tenchi!" Sasami then hugged him. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Tenchi smiled back at her, and Ryo-ohki walked into the kitchen in toddler form.   
"Happy Valentine's Day Ryo-ohki," said Tenchi with a smile.  
"Miya miya miya!" She then walked up to Tenchi and hugged him.  
Ayeka decided to tell Washu that breakfast was nearly ready. She knocked on Washu's door and waited for the redheaded scientist to answer. She didn't wait long. The door swung open and Washu said, "Good morning Ayeka."  
"Good morning mi...er...Little Washu. Breakfast is almost ready." Washu and Ayeka headed towards the dining room. Ayeka decided to wake up Mihoshi, and made her way towards Mihoshi's room. She opened the door, and she smiled. *That's something you don't see every day.* Ryoko was laying in her stomach on Mihoshi's bed and Mihoshi had her arm around Ryoko and was using her shoulder as a pillow. *Mmmm...I wonder.* Ayeka opened the door to the onsen and spotted the empty sake bottles. *I knew it.* She smiled and decided to let the pirate and galaxy police officer sleep. When she got downstairs, she noticed Yosho and Nobilyuki had already arrived at the table. During breakfast, Ayeka kept glancing at Tenchi. She had a feeling something was about to change. She planned on telling Tenchi how much she loved him. *Will he choose me or Ryoko as his lover? I hope he chooses me, but what happens if he doesn't?*  
She thought about this for a few moments. *It would be hurt very badly, but if he does choose Ryoko over me, at least I know he will be in good hands. He may not choose anyone, however, so I will have to wait and see. Please let it be me if he chooses, though.*  
Tenchi noticed that Ayeka kept glancing at him and so did Sasami. "Is something wrong Ayeka?' inquired Tenchi.  
"No no, everything is fine," replied Ayeka while blushing slightly. Sasami giggled and smiled at her sister. She knows her sister likes Tenchi, but she also knows that Ryoko does too. *I hope that they don't hurt each other if Tenchi declares he likes one of them,* thought Sasami. She sighed, but then put on her cheerful smile once again.  
*I wonder if Tenchi will choose one of them today. Although I think he has already choosen, it will be very interesting to see what happens. I hope Ayeka and Ryoko don't harm each other over Tenchi's decision, though,* Washu wondered. Breakfast was really quite today because everyone was absorbed in their own thoughts. After breakfast, Tenchi went out to the fields to plant more carrots. He only planned on doing half oh his normal work load though. Ayeka began sweeping the shrine steps while Sasami cleaned the bathrooms. Washu built more robots, and put them to work on cleaning the onsen. Ryo-ohki went upstairs to sleep with Ryoko.  
A few hours past, and Sasami began preparing lunch. Ryoko finally woke up, and in getting up, she woke up Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki. The trio the headed downstairs in hopes of getting some food. Tenchi finished his work for the day and headed back to the house. Ayeka finally finished sweeping, and she headed back to the house as well. Sasami fixed sushi and salad for lunch. The family sat down for their meal, and began to eat. Ryoko attacked her food with a vengeance considering that she hadn't ate in over a day. She ended up eating half the food Sasami prepared. After lunch, Tenchi and the girls had a tournament of checkers. Of course, Washu won easily. After they played checkers, they decided to play a game of monopoly and Sasami won. Tenchi decided to give the girls their presents. He gave Ryo-ohki her carrot, and she miyad happily. He then gave Sasami her the white chocolates he bought her, and she thanked him with a hug. Washu was the next one to receive her present. She smiled at the chocolate computer and gave Tenchi a peck on the cheek, which earned her evil glares from Ryoko and Ayeka. He gave Mihoshi her teddy bear which earned him a bear hug from the beautiful blonde. Next, Ayeka received her cream-filled chocolates, and she proceeded to hug Tenchi and peck him on the cheek. Then she engaged in a staring contest with Ryoko, which she won because Ryoko was preoccupied. *Why did Tenchi decide to give me my present last? Is it because he is angry with me for the way I acted yesterday?* Ryoko pondered. Tenchi reached into the bag and handed Ryoko the treasure chest. Ryoko looked at how beautiful it was, and she glomped Tenchi, who really had to struggle to keep from smiling to broadly.  
"Get off Lord Tenchi this instant you witch!" screamed Ayeka.  
"Mind your own business, Miss Priss," Ryoko shot back. Both women began to raise their energy levels. "You're just jealous of how much Tenchi and I love each other, isn't that right Tenchi?"  
"Uhhh...."was all Tenchi could manage to get out.  
"Lord Tenchi would never love a monster like you, isn't that right Lord Tenchi?"  
"Umm..."escaped Tenchi's throat.  
"Ryoko! Ayeka! If you're going to fight, please take it outside!" yelled Washu.  
"Fine!" screamed Ayeka and Ryoko in unison. Ryoko phased out and appeared outside, and Ayeka walked outside. More yelling and several explosions followed. Everyone in the house sighed. A few minutes later, Ryoko and Ayeka walked in the door with singed hair and ripped clothes. Their faces were also covered in dirt. Everyone sweatdropped.   
Ayeka and Ryoko immediately headed for the onsen to clean up. "That felt great, Ayeka." Ryoko declared.  
"It certainly did," Ayeka agreed.  
Everyone else downstairs decided to give Tenchi his presents. Several hugs and "Thank you's" later, everyone pigged out on candy. Sasami then began cooking dinner, and Washu went into her lab to experiment on things. Ryo-ohki went into the kitchen to beg Sasami for carrots. Tenchi did some light training with his grandfather (Yosho), and Mihoshi watched television.  
Soon everyone gathered around the table once again to eat another one of Sasami's masterpieces. Tonight she cooked some roast beef and stew. After dinner everyone went about doing their usual activities. Ayeka pulled Tenchi aside, however.  
"Lord Tenchi, I wanted to give my gift to you in private," Ayeka said sweetly.  
"Oh?" replied Tenchi with a little curiosity. Ayeka lead him into her room.   
"Close your eyes," she said a little eagerly. Tenchi did as he was told. About 10 seconds later, she told him to open his eyes. He did so, and he was amazed at the beautiful bouquet of carnations she gave him. He noticed the card that read, "With my love always Princess Ayeka." He didn't know what to say. He started to make a comment, but she put a finger over his lips. "Don't say anything. Just let me tell you something. Okay?" He nodded and she continued, "Tenchi, you are the most caring and considerate person I've ever met. Your kindness is what keeps all of us girls here with you. I love you very much Tenchi, and I have for quite sometime now. It is very hard for me to confess my feelings to you because of my upbringing, but I can't hold them in any longer. I want you to know, Lord Tenchi, whether or not you return my feelings, I will not leave, and I will not harm any of the other girls if your heart belongs to them. Now, Lord Tenchi, please tell me how you feel." Her eyes burned into his as she waited for a response.  
"I don't really know what to say Ayeka...I never wanted to hurt any of you. I love you all very much. I do not share your feelings. I love you as a friend and nothing more. I am sorry Ayeka." The words he just said felt like a hundred daggers piercing her heart. She wanted him to return her feelings very very badly, but more that anything else, she wanted him to be truly happy. She tried to force a smile, but she was hurting too badly.  
"I will always love you Tenchi, even though I will have too love you as a friend. I will always be there for you, no matter what." She then hugged him very tightly as the tears began their descent. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.   
"I will always treasure your friendship." Tenchi then shed a few tears of his own. He knew that he had wounded her deeply, and it made him sad. He hated to see any of the girls in despair. She finally pulled away from him. She was unable to see anything now because her tears blurred her vision.  
"Tenchi, I need to be alone right now. Please leave." she barely managed to say. Tenchi slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed she began balling uncontrollably, and she eventually cried herself to sleep.  
Tench slowly descended the stairs. He had been denying his feelings for so long to prevent that from occurring. Now that it happened, he was free to admit his true feelings. He suspected Ayeka had deeper feelings for him that she let show, but he didn't know how much she really loved him. He was no longer worried about hurting her, and he turned his thoughts to Ryoko. Ryoko was his angel. He finally admitted to himself that he loved her. He learned yesterday that she loved him because of the statue of him and her together. He needed to talk to her because he could deny his heart no longer.   
Ryoko knew when Ayeka and Tenchi left together that Ayeka was going to confess her feelings for him. She didn't know, however, how he felt about her. *Does he love her? If he does, then I will accept it. I swear that I will accept it.* She sat there on the roof waiting for Tenchi and Ayeka to finish their discussion. When he did, it would be her turn to give Tenchi her present to him. After quite a while Tenchi walked outdoors. Ryoko phased out and appeared next to him.  
"Tenchi, I will now give you your gift." She grabbed his arm and they phased out.  
They reappeared in Ryoko's clearing where she kept her statues. Tenchi looked around and looked at each and every item.  
"Ryoko, I thought you didn't want anyone to come here." She turned him around to face her and their eyes met.  
"Tenchi, I was very angry when I knew you saw my creations, but I realized something. It doesn't matter to me if you know any of my secrets. It no longer matters to me if anyone knows my secrets anymore. I have hidden any signs of weakness away from everyone I love. It was because of your discovery of this place yesterday that made me realize that my only weakness is hiding my emotions. I am finally 100% free of Kagato. I want you to know something Tenchi. I love you more than anything in the universe. I would give up my soul to protect you. There is nothing, and I mean nothing that I would not do for you. If you don't share my feelin..." Tenchi cut her by putting a finger on her lips.  
"Hush Ryoko, it is my turn for confession." She nodded at him understandingly. "Ryoko, I have hidden my feelings as well. I didn't want to hurt any of you, but my silence has already caused much more pain than I ever tried to prevent. I love you, Ryoko, with my heart, body, and soul. I would gladly die a thousand deaths to ensure your happiness and safety. I could not imagine my life without you, and I want to grow old and die with you." Tenchi got down on one knee without breaking his gaze away from her beautiful golden eyes. "Ryoko, will you marry me?" Tears began to roll freely down her cheeks. She wanted this more than anything. Her happiness in that moment could not be matched by anyone else's who ever lived or would ever live combined. Time froze in that moment. The would universe came to a screeching halt and centered around her and Tenchi.  
She finally gained the composure to speak. "As many stars as there are in the sky, that is the number of times I say yes." The two lovers could stand it no longer. Tenchi stood up and drew her close. Their lips me in the most passionate kiss of all time. For 10 minutes their lips never parted. If a comet were to crash next to them they wouldn't notice it. When their lips finally parted, the earth smiled at them. They were a match that was made before the three goddesses who created the universe ever existed. Their combined power could not come close to breaking their bond. Ryoko and Tenchi walked through the woods, hand in hand, and they never said one word. Their expressions said it all. When the finally walked in the door, Washu was their to greet them.   
"So Tenchi, I see that you finally grew some balls, and my darling Ryoko, I see that you have finally become a human being." Washu walked forward to hug them. When she reached them she was in her adult form. She hugged them tightly and told Ryoko through their mental link, "I will stay in this form forever because I finally developed the strength to be a mother to you." Ryoko smiled at her mother.  
"You can be my mother if and only if you don't call me Little Ryoko." she said through their link.  
"I don't need to call you that anymore because you've finally grown up." Washu said through their link. Sasami stood at the doorway with Ryo-ohki in cabbit form on her head and smiled.  
When the three finally broke their embrace, Washu returned to her lab to plan for her future child. She knew that when Tenchi and Ryoko made love, their child would develop 10 times more quickly than a normal human baby. Tenchi and Ryoko ascended the stairs together. When they reached the top, he picked her up in his arms. "I still have to get you and engagement ring." She just smiled at him.  
"We'll worry about it later," she replied. It was Tenchi's turn to smile.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, my Ryoko."  
"Happy Valentine's Day, my Tenchi, It'll be one to remember."   
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As you can see, I am a firm believer in the Tenchi + Ryoko = Love equation. I apologize if you think the characters are acting OOC. I believe that there is enough basis in the OVA series to warrant my story. This story skips episodes 11-13 in the OVA series. I also moved the time-line of the story up a bit by saying this occurred in 2001. Please review this story. I would really appreciate it. 


End file.
